Introducing a little anarchy
by kable2580
Summary: [Hiatus] A true phsycopath shows up in Roanapur, attempting to destroy the city. Will the lagoon crew help save the day? Rated T for now, rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Hi guys, Kable here. This idea suddenly just popped up in my head and I decided to write it down. This is my first fic ever, hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

ON THE CARGO SHIP Maria Zeleska, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SOUTH CHINA SEA.

Revy grinned.

Bullets whizzed past her head as she hid behind a cargo crate.

"These people are so dead" said Revy, reloading her Cutlasses.

"You bet, Revy. Very unsmart for them to mount a direct attack against Balalaika. She will probably kill them all when she finds out" said Dutch, who was also hiding behind the same cargo crate.

More bullets poured in, slowly tearing up the cover they were behind.

"Fuck" Dutch shouted as a bullet grazed his arm holding the shotgun. He was losing his calmness due to the ridiculous amount of bullets being shot at them.

"Don't they know bullets cost money?" he mumbled.

Revy and Dutch were pinned down. Surrounding them were at least a dozen men wearing weird clown masks armed with submachine guns.

"Hmph, yeah. Balalaika will kill them all, that is if we don't kill them now" Revy said with a smirk. Time to be the great Revy two-hands.

In one swift move, she jumped out of cover, guns blazing. The first to enter her sights were two clowns shooting behind a box a few feet away.

"Hey dumbasses, those masks blocking your veiw?"

She fired two precise rounds, causing both of them flying backwards with holes in their foreheads.

After landing down in front of the box after her jump, more men appeared from a hallway in front.

"Dutch! Now!"

"Aye"

A shotgun poked out of from behind the cargo crate. Dutch fired three times, the shotgun pellets literally ripped three men apart. Their blood splattered onto a wall.

Then it was Revy's turn.

In front of her stood 8 men, all looking like dumbasses in clown masks.

They all started firing blindly towards Dutch, who was already hiding behind the cargo crate.

She leaped out of cover running forward, taking out 2 men on her left and another 3 men on her right.

All the bullets fired at her missed her due to her amazing agility and plot armor.

She quickly hid behind a crate as the remaining three men became smart and hid behind the corner of the hallway in front.

"My my my...what are you all hiding for? Have some fun! We barely get such worthy opponents" a man said as he slowly walked up to those hiding at the corner from behind.

This man didn't wear a mask. Instead he had clown makeup on his face. His face was mostly white, with two dark circles around his eyes and a really long red line of red stretching from almost ear to ear, making his mouth look very wide.

With a dark grin, he stepped forward. It was then all the clowns noticed he was holding a RPG on his right side. They all stepped aside to let him pass.

"Clearing Roanapur trash, one scumbag at a time" said the makeup man.

Revy peeked out to see why all the gunfire had stopped, only to find out the weirdest man of the enemy group aiming a rocket launcher at her.

"Shit!" she yelled as she stood up and started running.

It was too late. The man fired, and as the rocket hit the ground the explosion sent her flying forwards then hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ugh..." Revy groaned, slowly crawling to the cargo crate where Dutch was.

Everything she saw was blurry. The sound of Dutch retaliating with his shotgun, shrapnel hitting various places near the explosion and the sound of the clown men running back into cover all sounded muffled.

"Boss! What now?" A clown mask man asked.

The clown makup man looked at him.

"Now that insane woman is down, its only a matter of time before they break. You guys handle this, I'll be on the other side of this ship, some of those Russians are still alive and fighting back"

Dutch quickly pulled Revy back intp cover. Both of them were clearly exhausted. Dutch's arm was bleeding, and Revy was half conscious.

"I'm afraid we can't hold out much longer. We need to get out of here" said Dutch.

"We fucked up this time. That hallway is the only way out of this room, yet its blocked by those motherfuckers" replied Revy.

Rock crept quietly into the hallway. He was hiding behind a box from a man that had clown makeup all over his face that walked pass him just a few moments ago. He looked down the hallway, seeing a group of men wearing clown masks looking inside the room. All of them had their backs at him.

"Dutch, Revy, Are you guys still in that room?" Rock said into his earpiece

"Rock! Were getting killed down here, got any idea's?" replied Dutch.

"...I think ive got a good one"

He looked next to him, and his eyes widened. In front of him sat a wooden box with three RPG-7's, three rockets and two frag grenades.

"This is hotel Moscow's ship, there had to be some of these just lying around"

"Guess I'm going to have to borrow your stuff, Balaika."

He hesitated for a moment after picked up a RPG and a rocket.

He did not like firearms as he preferred using communication to solve problems. But now a group of heavily armed phsycopaths stood in front of him. Phsycopaths that were crazy enough to directly board and raid Hotel Moscow's cargo ship. Not to mention Revy and Dutch were being pinned down and soon it would be too late.

"Fuck this. I am ready."

Although he had almost no experience in firearms of any kind, the gun was designed to be handled easily. Sliding a rocket into the launcher, he took aim.

'Three men, all camping in one spot. One shot is enough'

He took a deep breath, then pulled the trigger.

The rocket was send propelling towards to the man standing in the middle of the three. None of them even bothered to turn around and look, since they were to busy trying to shoot the crap out of Revy and Dutch. Then rocket buried itself from behind into the abdomen of the man.

"Arrgh...fuck!"

The man looked down, shivering in pain and panic. To his horror, he saw a tip of a rocket sticking right out his body. The rocket had almost gone through him, and was now stuck on him.

"What the hell" the other two gasped, still trying to figure out what happened to their partner.

Rock had a dumbfounded look on his face.

'Wasn't it supposed to blow up on impact?

There was a thing that Rock didn't know. The rocket was a anti-personel warhead, meaning it was fit with a impact fuse and a 4.5 second fuse.

The two that were not hit turned around and looked at Rock. Just as they were about to raise their weapons, the rocket exploded.

The man in the middle was killed instantly. His body split into two chunks of meat. The two beside him were knocked sideways by the explosion, shrapnel and body parts tearing through them.

Revy and Dutch looked in amusement as the people shooting at them were blown into bits and pieces.

"Rock, what the hell did you do?" Revy asked through her earpiece.

"I...I blew them up with a rocket launcher"

"Both Dutch and Revy's jaws dropped to the floor from what they had just heard. They walked out of cover to the hallway, seeing a bloody pile of guts and a Japanese man holding a rocket launcher from not far behind.

Dutch grinned. "Rock, you are one crazy ass son of a bitch"

Revy started laughing. "Rock, that was about as good as shooting down a helicopter with torpedoes! Looks like you finally proved yourself not that useless afterall, dumbass"

"Never underestimate a Japanese businessman" replied Rock.

"Where did you get that?" asked Dutch, pointing to the RPG in Rock's hand.

"From a box in this hallway. I hope Balalaika won't mind me borrowing a few"

"I'm sure she won't. She'd better give us extra pay once were done, since she said this was just a simple transportation job. Ok. Now lets get out of here. Benny! You still on the boat?" Dutch said into his earpiece.

"Yep. Been here the whole time" replied Benny.

"Alright. Where are you now? We need to get off this damn ship" asked Dutch. The sound of gunfire still came from the other side of the ship, indicating Hotel Moscow was still putting up a fight.

"I'm at the starboard side front of the ship. You guy's better move fast, I'm detecting multiple ships coming our way, probably Thai navy"

Suddenly the ground started rumbling.

Dutch kneeled down, putting his hand on the floor feeling the vibration.

"This better not be what I think it is" said Dutch.

"Hell, is that fucking tank or something?" yelled Revy. The sound of the rumbling was starting to get louder and louder.

Dutch looked at Rock. "Rock, grab a few more ammo for that RPG you're holding, we might need it later"

Rock had a helpless look on his face. ' _Seriously? A tank? On a cargo ship?_ '

He ran to the box where he got the RPG from and took out another rocket, sliding it on to the RPG. Then the two frag grenades inside caught his attention. Without much thinking, he grabbed one of them and put them into his pocket.

"Let's move!" commanded Dutch.

The three of them started running down the hallway.

"We need to get up to the deck, than to the starboard side of the ship in the front. Benny has the boat parked there" Dutch added.

Three or four more clowns appeared from doorways left and right. Without giving them time to react, Revy riddled them with bullets as they ran past. She then dropped the magazines from both of her Cutlasses, reloading them each one by one.

"I'm down to my last two clips. Are we almost there, Dutch?" she shouted.

Before Dutch could reply, they ran up a staircase and reached the deck of the ship. Sunlight shone in on their faces. Rock raised his hand to block the sunlight. Then his jaws dropped. 20 meters in front of them was a Soviet era T-72. Standing around the tank were a few more clowns, brandishing AK-47's.

The tank fired at them.

"ROCK!" a voice yelled. Rock felt a hand on his shirt collar, it pulled on him violently causing him to stumble forwards. He then fell down behind a cargo crate, his face landing on something soft.

Revy's eyes twiched. "Rock, get off me before I put a bullet between your eyes."

Rock lifted his face up, looking at what he landed on. It was Revy's thighs.

' _She does manage to keep her body in a very well shape, despite her diet consisted mostly of pizzas and rum. How amazing she... fuck! Why am I thinking this?'_

He quickly sat himself up. His face turned slightly red. "Um...sorry Revy. I didn't mean to do it. Not at all"

"Huh. Anyways we got bigger problems now" said Revy.

 _'Now what the hell was he staring at?'_

She raised her two Cutlasses, peeked out of cover and started shooting, taking down another three clowns in the process. "Rock, you think you can hit that tank over there?"

"I think so. I'll give it a try"

Meanwhile, Dutch was behind another crate, a few meters away from Rock and Revy.

He stuck his hand out and started shooting with his revolver.

Noticing the two were giving him cover fire, Rock stood up and aimed his RPG at the T-72. The tank wasn't moving, presumably the crew was still reloading the next shell. He fired the rocket.

BOOM! The rocket exploded on the tank, knocking down all those standing nearby. After the smoke cleared, Rock looked at the tank not believing his own eyes. There was a dent on the side of the turret, but the tank was still intact.

Rock, Revy and Dutch all ducked down behind cover. "Rock, was that a anti-personnel round? You dumbass!" Revy shouted, although her face didn't seem so mad.

 _'Did Rock just shoot a tank with an RPG? Ain't a bad thing for this wimpy salaryman to tough up a bit sometimes'_

"Revy and Dutch, on the count to three, you two give me some cover fire. I'm gonna blow that bastard up" said Rock.

Dutch raised his eyebrows. What was his crazy employee going to do now?

"Ok"

"Rock, what's up with you? You seem out of character today" asked Revy, grinning.

"I guess I get really excited, when I'm in a life and death situation" replied Rock, with a slight smirk on his face.

"OK. ONE, TWO THREE!"

Revy and Dutch popped out, shooting whatever they had left in their guns.

Rock set out to do the craziest thing he had ever done in his life. He leaped out of cover and started running towards the tank. The turret of the tank started turning, trying to aim at Rock. But he was running too fast. In a few seconds he was right in front of the tank. He pulled out the pin on the grenade he got from his pocket and placed it in the gun barrel of the tank. The grenade started rolling down the barrel. Rock then sprinted as fast as he could away from the tank and proned on the ground.

The grenade rolled down the barrel and exploded, simultaneously detonating the HE shell loaded inside. A huge explosion occurred. The barrel of the gun separated from the turret and dropped onto the ground. Smoke and bits of flame made its way through the cracks made by the explosion. Few seconds later a man on fire appeared from the hatch, desperately trying to get out. Only to be shot in the head by Revy.

"Damn! I really should have brought a camera!" Revy hollered.

All the other clowns were either dead or unconscious, because of Revy and Dutch's cover fire plus the explosion from the tank.

"Rock, you ok?" said Dutch, rising up from behind his cover.

Rock got up and turned around to look at the broken tank. "YOU GOT FUCKED!" he yelled, gesturing a middle finger in his right hand. A huge smirk was what Revy and Dutch saw on Rock's face before he passed out and fell to the ground.

"He was too close to the tank when it blew up. I'm guessing the shockwave knocked him out" said Dutch.

Revy smirked. After seeing her 'partner' pull of an amazing feat which she had never done before, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Although she didn't realize it herself, she, the great big Revy two-hands, in her own emotionally crippled way, has romantic feelings for Rock(quote from Black Lagoon wikia).

"Let go Revy. Benny and the boat is just ahead. I'll go pickup our employee of the month" said Dutch.

"Nah, I'll carry him" answered Revy.

Dutch was half surprised at her response. Everybody around Revy had already come to the conclusion she and Rock had special relationships, since Revy behaved alot more civilized amd was alot more self aware near Rock. Rock was the only man capable of changing her like this.

She walked up and picked Rock up, slumping him over her shoulders.

Both made their way to the front starboard side of the ship, and found a emergency ladder leading down to their PT boat. They moved slowly down the ladder and opened the hatch of the boat, stepping inside. The sound of the ongoing gunfight between the clowns and the Russians echoed in the distance.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I don't know if I'm going to be continuing this, because I have a college entrance exam coming up and don't have much time. You guys can probably just consider this story as a short story about Rock being a badass. However, if I do come up with more ideas and have enough time, I'll be adding more chapters.**

 **-Kable**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! This chapter came out faster then I expected. Mainly because of seeing the reviews, I guess. Thanks for the kind words!**

 **Yes, I do make some spelling errors. Feel free to point them out for me. English isn't my main language, since I'm from Taiwan. And like Shenhua said: "My English not good because I pure Taiwanese" xD. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

After all of them got inside, Revy placed Rock on a bed in a small cabin. This place was mainly used to place their food supplies on the boat, but there was also a metal bunk bed at the corner. She put a cigarette in her mouth, lighted it up, and glanced at Rock. Then she pulled over a chair next to the bed, turned it backwards and sat on it, placing her arms on the back rest of the chair.

 _'I gotta ask you something when you wake up"_

MEANWHILE, AT THE BRIDGE.

Dutch sat down at the steering wheel and pushed the boat to full throttle.

"Dutch, Balalaika is on the phone for you" said Benny from the radio.

"Alright. Put her through"

Dutch put his hand on his earpiece.

"Balalaika, this is Dutch"

"Greetings, Dutch. How's my favorite transport company doing?" Balalaika spoke normally, although there was a slight sign of frustration in her voice.

"Were all doing good, Rock has passed out due to an explosion but everything else is fine."

"Explosion? Looks like you got yourselves into quite a gunfight on the ship"

"Yeah, sort of. Mind telling us who they were?"

There was a moment of silence after Dutch asked his question.

"To be honest, we don't know yet. My men are still fighting on the ship. All we know right now is that this group of people are all wearing rather 'goofy' clown masks."

"Well, I can't help you about this either, Balalaika. That's probably all we know about them too. However, we did see a man wearing clown makeup on his face instead of a clown mask. I think he's the boss."

"Thank you for the intel, Dutch. Is the maintenance crew that I asked you to transport to the ship still with you?"

"I'm afraid not, once we got there they went down to the engine room to fix the broken engines. A few moments later I heard gunfire and shouting, and after that they got onboard and we had no choice but to get off the ship as fast as possible."

"I see. Come back to Roanapur now, we will discuss more about this matter. And don't worry about the pay, I have already transfered the money"

"Thanks, we'll be in touch."

Benny walked out of his room and went next to Dutch. He stood there and looked out the windows of the boat. Endless miles of ocean. It was going to be a long ride back to Roanapur.

"So, what happened to Rock?" asked Benny.

"He blew a tank up, and was knocked out because of the explosion"

Benny nearly spilled the beer he was holding.

"He blew up a tank? You mean a water tank? Fuel tank?"

Dutch grinned. "Rock blew up a T-72 battle tank by throwing a grenade down it's gun barrel."

Benny looked at Dutch in awe. He readjusted his glasses and took another sip of beer.

"Then what about Revy? That's the first time I saw her carrying Rock. Shouldn't it be you?"

"Don't you think they make a pretty nice couple? I gotta say, Rock's got his way with Revy. She's much less pissed off all the time when he's around"

"I can't help but agree with that. Those two have been closer since Japan"

The long journey back to Roanapur was going to take another three hours. They had successfully pulled of the job from Balalaika, to transport a maintainance crew to fix the _Maria Zeleska_ , Balalaika's cargo ship that once brought them to Japan. The ship broke down during it's route back to Roanapur from Moscow, mainly to deliver some Russian 'heavy weaponry' to Balalaika and her men.

SOMETIME LATER.

"Ahh...dammit, my head hurts." Said Rock. He held his hand to his forehead and opened an eye to look around. He was already on the Lagoon, in one of the bunk beds they sometimes used during long distance jobs. He turned his head around and saw Revy looking at him.

"It's about time you got up. I was gonna pour a bucket of water over you if you didn't" said Revy.

"What happened? ...Did I kill the tank?"

"Ya, you did. The whole thing blew up like a goddamn firecracker. Then you got knocked out by the own explosion you created. Such a dumbass"

Rock now had both of his eyes open and he sat up, thinking about the actions he pulled of on the ship today. He had killed people, with his own hands.

 _'Ending other people's lives isn't fun at all, but I knew it. It would happen eventually. It's all just part of the life you get from living in Roanapur'_

"So how's Mr. Pacifist been doing? I heard he killed a few people today, feeling nauseous about it?" Revy asked sarcastically.

"I knew I would have to pick up a gun someday. Shooting doesn't solve all problems, but neither does talking."

Revy's eyebrows raised. She put the cigarette into her mouth and took a long drag.

 _'Now that's some new stuff you've never said before, and you're damn right. Your talking does magic sometimes, but it doesn't always work'_

"Huh. I thought guns weren't your thing" she replied, puffing out some smoke from the cigarette.

"...Yeah...they aren't. But saving your lives are."

Revy smiled at his statement. A warm, comfortable feeling went up her mind when she looked at Rock, but she didn't know what it was.

"Rock, have you thought of learning how to use a gun?" asked Revy all of a sudden.

Rock is good at words. He even has proved that his mouth was more powerful than her gun in some situations. But in the end, this was Roanapur. A shit filled city in a world of shit. You'd never know when somebody will try to put a bullet up your ass.

"..." Rock stared down at the cigarette in his hands. He had no interest in weapons, and normally if someone offered a firearm to him he would deny the offer, just like he did to Balalaika. He had never really needed to do the shooting himself anyways, since when he was doing business he was usually around Revy. But this time it was different. Revy was pinned down by enemies, and Rock had to do the fighting himself. This time it was about being able to protect himself, and more importantly, his friends.

He looked at Revy's face again. She was waiting for an answer.

"And you're gonna teach me?"

"Of course. You'd be learning from the best" Revy smirked.

Rock pondered a bit.

"Ok. Lets do this" he slowly replied. He felt as if he had overcome a obstacle in life the moment he said yes.

"Nice choice Rock, now at least you can do something useful instead of acting like a wimpy cunt next time when the shooting starts."

"So, um...Revy. Wanna eat something? I'm getting hungry"

After Rock's question she noticed they both hadn't eaten anything since the cargo ship. Her stomach was begging for food.

"Whatdya have in mind for us to eat?" she asked.

"I was figuring that we could eat one of those Chinese instant noodles we got the other day"

"Fuckin' A, Rock. Those things taste almost as good as pizza" replied Revy. She got up and turned around to open a cabinet. Inside were all sorts of boxes and containers. She took out two blue cylindrical boxes, with noodle pictures and Chinese characters printed on their sides.

Just as she was about to close the cabinet, Rock spoke up. "Not those, Revy. Those are the Chinese style dried spaghetti noodles that you hated. You need to look for red, bowl shaped boxes." he implied.

Revy stopped for a moment and realized her mistake.

"I fuckin know that Rock, shut the fuck up before I shoot you in the face." she shoved the blue boxes back into the cabinet and took out two red, bowl shaped boxes, slamming the cabinet door and tossing one at Rock's face.

Rock smiled a bit. _'Revy being Revy'_

ON THE CARGO SHIP

"Lieutenant Aryosha, report" came Balalaika's voice on the radio.

"Kapitan, the enemies have already taken most of the ship, the engine room is all we have left." he replied, with a constant sound of gunfire in the background, indicating they were amidst a gunfight.

Balalaika closed her eyes and processed the information she was receiving. These men wearing clown masks, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and successfully hijacked their ship. There were very few people that dared to attack Hotel Moscow like this.

She sighed, and reopened her eyes. Despite she had precious cargo on the ship, she could not afford to lose any more men. The soldiers that had followed by their side since the Afghan war were irreplaceable. Moscow did send in reinforcements to them time to time, but most of them were just gun carrying punks compared to her men.

"Tell your men to abandon ship, we cannot afford to lose more of you"

"Sorry Kapitan, but we are unable to escape. Our ship has been surrounded by the Thai navy, and they are more than willing to shoot anyone that comes out the ship"

Balalaika put down the phone and mopped her hand on her face. She was angry. Very angry, in fact.

"On behalf of all my men, Kapitan. It has been a pleasure serving you. Now, let us die on the battlefield with glory"

"As you wish, fellow comrade, and do not worry. We will avenge you and your men, and we will not stop until this clown mask group is completely wiped out of existence"

Aryosha hung up the phone.

"Alright men, listen up! We either take back this ship or we die trying!" he yelled.

All the Russian soldiers grinned. They all knew death is awaiting ahead, and they had been waiting for this moment their whole lives. _'To embrace death',_ they had been trained.

Their last battle began with Aryosha tossing a flashbang. All the Russians covered their ears and hid behind cover.

BANG! A thunderous explosion accompanied by blinding flash of light left a majority of the Clowns looking dumbfounded.

All of Aryosha's men, six of them to be exact, rose up from cover and started gunning down their flashbang'ed foes.

Their death cries echoed through the ship, as bullets pierced through their bodies, leaving numerous bullet holes on the walls. The smell of blood, death and gunpowder filled the air. A few lucky ones recovered from the flashbang, and quickly hid behind cover.

However, these Russians were professional soldiers trained to fight and win world war three. The clowns proved no match against them.

More men came in, this time about ten, all wearing bulletproof vests. These men were fairly well armed, wielding M16's, AUG's and other assault rifles.

"Commander, they have night vision goggles?" One soldier asked.

Aryosha peeked out of cover and took a look. All of them had a pair of night vision goggles strapped on to their faces. "They must have stole them from the ship's armoury! That also explains their assault rifles and bulletproof vests"

Just as the lieutenant finished his sentence, the men started shooting. However it was not aimed at them. One light bulb after another started to break.

They were shooting at the lights!

Soon the whole room went dark. The engine room was on the lower levels of the ship, and had no window for sunlight.

Aryosha tossed another flashbang. "Those idiots, complete darkness plus your night vision goggles only boost the effectiveness of my flashbang."

As soon as it went off, the Russians started shooting blindly into pitch darkness. As they fired they turned left and right a bit, making sure their bullets hit every single inch of the room.

They heard bodies slumping down on the floor. The enemies were dropping like flies.

From the light of their muzzle flashes, they could see bodies starting to pile up.

"That's enough. Have the men got to the fire station yet?" asked a man in clown makeup. He was standing outside the entrance of the room, with a few more men by his side.

"Yes boss. Want them to execute the plan now?" one of the men replied.

The makeup man nodded.

A few seconds later an alarm started to sound inside the engine room.

"What is this?" Yelled lieutenant Aryosha.

One of the soldiers beside him had a grim expression on his face.

"Shit..."

He sat down on the floor, feelingparalyzed. This soldier had different clothing on him, and a toolbelt on his waist. He was part of the maintenance crew.

"What is it?!" asked another soldier.

"It's the CO₂ alarm...on ships like this, they have an emergency fire extinguishing system, which floods the entire engine room with CO₂. In 60 seconds, we will be suffocating for air" said the paralyzed soldier.

Then they all heard a series of clicking sounds around them. All the valves, funnel flaps, fire flaps, engine room pumps and machinery, airtight doors were being closed shut.

The makup man slowly closed the main door at the entrance. His long, black hair covered one of his eyes, but was not hiding the sadistic grin on his face.

"Suffocate, all of you, Roanapur scum"

"Boss, you're a genius, how did you know?"

"I just did some research. Didn't know it would be this fun" his grin widened.

A few moments later, they heard fists rapidly beating on the metal, airtight engine room door from inside. Then the sound of carbon dioxide pouring into the room through pipelines. The fists pounding on the door grew more frantical, a few loud shouts in Russian could also be heard. But the door didn't bulge a bit.

Gradually, after a minute or two, the pounding fists slowed down. The people inside fell down to the floor, grasping their necks with twisted, painful gestures on their faces.

"Are the ships loaded?" asked the makeup man.

"Yes boss, all the ships have been loaded with the equipment from this ship, including one T-72 battle tank." One of his men replied.

The group of men standing at the entrance followed their boss away from the engine room.

"I thought there were two tanks?"

"Yes, but one got destroyed by the group that got away"

"The Lagoon company...hmph. Keep an eye on them for me."

The 'Boss' and his man walked up to the deck. Several navy patrol boats were surrounding the cargo ship. On the deck was a captain of one of those boats, accompanied by his men.

"Commander Sakda, nice to meet you" the makeup man reached his hand out and shook hands with the navy commander.

"So, mr...what do I call you?" asked the commander.

"Just call me Mr. Jester" the makeup man replied.

"Yes, so Mr. Jester, let me get this straight, you called us here, we came, we prevent the Russians from escaping, and we take care of this broken ship. And you will pay us 20 thousand usd, is that correct?"

The Jester retrieved a suitcase from one of his men, and gave it to the navy commander.

"That is completely correct. Here is the pay."

The commander opened the suitcase. Stacks and stacks of green dollar bills filled the entire interior.

"No need to count the money, commander. I can assure you that the amount is correct" the Jester let out a smile.

The commander nodded, closed the suitcase and looked at the Jester happily. "Nice working with you, now please, you must leave"

"Understood" The Jester walked to the side of the ship and got down the ladder, followed by his men. There was a small fleet of 4 ships awaiting Jester beside the cargo ship. Most were modified versions of small cargo ships and fishing vessels.

The Jester stood at the bridge of the largest ship in the fleet, _the Calypso's fall._ It was a cargo ship about half the size of the Russian's, but still big enough to store the battle tank they recently captured.

"Next stop, Roanapur"

/

 **And this is the end of chapter 2. The most challenging part to write in this chapter was definitely the Rock/Revy conversation on lagoon. I know that Revy has told Rock to never become like them, and how disturbed she was seeing Rock manipulate people in the Bloodhound arc. But after some research by looking up their personalities on the Black Lagoon Wiki, I think she will accept Rock with a gun. As long as his intentions are good and doesn't fall to the dark side.**

 **The next chapter will be mainly focused on Rock and Revy. Again, thanks for reading!**

 **-Kable**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I'd like to say thanks to all of you that reviewed the second chapter, your reviews are my main motivation to keep this going!**

 **I did change the dialogue of chapter 2 a little bit a couple days ago, just to keep Revy more like Revy. If you guys are interested you can check it out.**

 **In response to roughgunner, yes, Mr. Jester is heavily based on the Joker from Batman, since I thought he was the only villain that could still look evil and badass in front all those crime lords in Roanapur.**

 **/**

The Lagoon company's PT boat arrived at Roanapur after a three hour long cruise. The sun had just went down, and the city was just beginning to turn alive.

During the nighttime, Roanapur is a criminal paradise. Brothels, casinos, night clubs, bars...any type of place considered 'inappropriate' for younger ages, you name it, Roanapur has it.

Revy was the first one to get off the ship.

"For fucks sake! I thought I was gonna die on that fucking boat if the ride back took any longer."

Rock got off the boat second. As he stepped onto land he stood there for a while just to grasp the feel of solid ground beneath his feet. He was feeling exactly the same as Revy, three hours was too damn long.

"Revy, wanna go to the Yellow Flag?" Rock asked, already knowing the answer. He himself wanted to go, after all the crazy shit he'd done earlier today.

Revy grinned. "Ya, at least we can finally settle our asses and do some drinking after this fucked up day."

"Dutch, Benny you two coming?" Rock asked, the two were still standing on the boat.

"Nah, no thanks Rock, me and Dutch are gonna do some work on the boat."

"Suit yourselves, Benny. Rock, lets fuckin go already." Revy hollered. She was already standing next to Benny's car.

"Rock, Balalaika called us again. She wants to meet us tomorrow at noon. Be sure you both are back by then." Said Dutch.

Benny tossed the car keys to Rock. "Make sure you don't crash the car, Rock. And stop Revy if she's starting another shootout at the Yellow Flag again."

Rock nodded. "Got it. Come back before noon tomorrow, and prevent Revy from going berserk."

30 MINUTES LATER, AT THE YELLOW FLAG.

Rock took another gulp of Bacardi, emptying the glass.

"Hey Revy, who do you think those clown masked people back on the ship were?"

Revy picked up her glass and leaned against the counter. She thinked about Rock's question a bit then took a sip of Bacardi.

"Anyone who's got the balls to attack Hotel Moscow like that, are either arrogant pricks who don't know what the fuck they're messin' with, or crazy ass motherfuckers that don't give a shit."

Rock agreed with what Revy said. Attacking Hotel Moscow meant committing suicide, a thing which normal people don't prefer to do.

"Could it be Chang? He's the only person I can think of that has the ability to challenge Balalaika."

"Nah, it couldn't be Chang. He'd rather be sitting in his yacht house smoking weed all day than on the streets starting a war against big sis."

Rock filled his glass full with Bacardi and looked at it.

"That means there is only one possibility left. These people must be outsiders, troublemaker type, just like those twins that showed up a long time ago, the-.."

"Hey Rock, did we come here to go through our old memories or did we come here to drink? Stop staring at your booze and fucking drink it already." Interrupted Revy.

Rock sighed and drank almost the whole shot in one gulp. He in fact really did need some time to chill after this long day. They stayed quiet for a few moments, neither of them looking at each other.

"Revy..." Said Rock.

"What?"

"I wonder how much you can drink before you go down?"

"Are challenging me, dip shit? I tell you this, Rock. We still have that drinking competition, remember? How bout' we fuckin' settle that now?" Revy said with a little smirk.

Rock went on to fill his glass with some more Bacardi.

"You forgot who I am?" He asked.

Revy had a confused look on her face. "What's up with you now? Asking lame questions?"

Rock had a smiled while he twirled the glass around and looked at Revy.

"I'm a Japanese business man."

TWO HOURS LATER.

Rock was practically dragging Revy when he helped her out of the car. She was completely wasted, half passed out, attempting to keep her eyes open. He supported Revy as they walked up the stairs of the building to her apartment. Rock got out the keys and opened the door. They each had a set of each other's door keys in case there was an emergency.

"Fuck! Why did you win this time? Were you drinking water or somethin'?" Revy asked in an exhausted tone.

Rock helped her through the door and placed her on her bed. He looked around and couldn't help but gasp at how filthy the room was. Trash and clothing littered all over the floor.

"That was because you were already half drunk before we started." Rock answered as he went back and closed the door.

"You fuckin' bastard." Revy yelled. She laid down on the bed, with one arm over her forehead.

"You outta be thankful I'm wasted right now, if I wasn't I might as well put a fuckin' bullet up your fuckin' ass!"

Rock ignored Revy's death threat, sat down in a chair beside the bed, lightning a cigarette.

He was just about to embrace himself in his own thoughts when he saw a painful expression on Revy's face, her cheeks then inflated as if it was being filled up by something.

She was about to puke.

"Hey, Revy! Hold on a sec, I'll get you a bucket!"

Rock dashed off and retrieved a water bucket. But it was already too late. When he came out Revy had already let it out on the floor.

"Shit! My stomach hurts!" Revy yelled, holding her hands on her stomach.

Rock sighed heavily, going back to get a mop out to clean up the mess.

Revy grunted and laid back into the bed. Her body was burning with pain.

After lying down a while, the pain slowly eased down.

"I'm gonna take a fuckin' shower." Revy said, attempting to get up.

Rock set the mop aside and went to help her. She put an arm around Rock's neck and he slowly walked her to the bathroom.

While Revy was in the shower, Rock went back and cleaned up the floor, then he went back to the chair.

He turned his chair around so it didn't face the entrance of the bathroom, thinking that Revy might come out half naked again.

THE NEXT MORNING, 11:00 AM.

"Revy, wake up. It's time to go."

Rock opened up the shutters beside the bed. Beams of sunlight shot in, landing on Revy's face.

She moved around a bit in response to the tapping sunlight on her face, slowly opening her eyes. Rock was standing beside her, surveying Roanapur through the windows. She looked at the surroundings, noticing how clean and tidy the room was. Rock had apparently helped her clean her room up while she was asleep.

Revy paused for a moment, then corners of her mouth slightly moved upwards.

 _Tell me about a good start to a good day._

A gush of pain suddenly arrived in her head, causing her to lose the slight smile.

"Fuck, my head still hurts." She mumbled, putting a hand on her forehead.

"That's normal when you wake up from being wasted last night." Said Rock as he sat down beside the bed and watched Revy sit up. He lit two cigarettes and placed one in Revy's mouth.

"C'mon Revy, get dressed up and meet me downstairs. We have a meeting with Balalaika today. Dutch and Benny are already waiting in the car."

Rock then walked out of the room to downstairs and outside, and got in the Red car parked nearby.

"Did you wake her?" Asked Dutch.

"Yeah, she's up now. Probably will be down here any minute."

Despite seeing this many times, Dutch and Benny were still amused. Rock could walk into Revy's room and wake her up without even being yelled at. Had it been someone else, it would probably have been much less peaceful.

After a minute or two Revy showed up and got in to the car. She was wearing her normal outfit: a black tank top, very short unzipped cut off jeans, and her two prized Beretta 92FS's, dangling in gun holsters left and right of her chest.

Benny stepped on the gas and they drove towards Balalaika's headquarters.

"Boss, how long's this meeting gonna last?" Revy asked.

"I'm not sure. Not long, I guess."

"Good." Revy pointed at Rock. "Gonna need some time teaching this limpdick how to use a gun."

Dutch turned around and looked at the two. "What?"

"He covered our asses yesterday. If it hadn't been Rock I guess we would have been saying hi to Jesus with fuckin' bullet holes in our head's. So I decided to teach him, in case something shitty happens." Said Revy.

Dutch turned back and looked at the front window.

"Rock, you ok with using one? I thought you insisted not to use guns."

"I have now, Dutch. After living in Roanapur for two years I've come to notice that words don't always work."

"Well, I have no right to stop you from using a gun, but as your boss I have to say, pay attention when you're using one, Rock. If you used one like the way you talk, your bullets would ricochet back at us."

Rock though about Dutch's words for a while.

 _What does he mean, exactly?_

"...I won't use one unless its necessary, Dutch."

For the rest of the ride they all remained quiet. It didn't take long until they reached their destination.

Benny pulled up to a stop. In front of them stood a large building that sort of looked like a hotel. It was surrounded by barbed wire fence, with a few soldiers walking around on guard duty.

All four of them got off the car, and they were met by a few Russians wearing military uniform.

"We're here to meet Balalaika." Dutch said.

"Of course, please come with me." A soldier replied in heavy Russian accent.

The inside of the building looked less like a hotel. It had been reconstructed to look like the interior of a military barracks. Soldiers could be seen everywhere, playing cards, smoking or cleaning their weapons. They were led down a hallway, at the end of the hallway was a pair of thick wooden doors, guarded by two soldiers.

"Kapitan, the Lagoon company is here." One of the soldiers said into the radio.

A few seconds later the two guards pushed open the doors, letting them in.

In the room Balalaika sat behind a large, wooden desk and Boris stood behind her.

"Greetings, the Lagoon company. Take a seat, all of you." She ordered.

All four of them sat into chairs in front of Balalaika.

"First things first, I am sorry for the inconvenience you all had on the ship. Since fighting your way off the ship wasn't part of the job, I will be transferring some compensation funds to your account, Dutch."

"That'll be great, Balalaika. Thanks."

Revy grinned at what she heard. Money, the only thing that everybody respects and agrees on.

"Now on to some more real business, I need you to provide as much intel as possible about our little 'attacker'. We need to know how well armed and trained they are. After all, they did manage to capture our cargo ship."

"Weren't they supposed to be arrested or killed by the Thai navy?" Asked Rock, remembering the navy's policy against pirates were kill or capture.

"No. We have a very good reason to believe the Thai navy that showed up near our ship yesterday were being paid by the attackers of our ship."

 _Bribing the navy? Just how rich could these people be?_ Rock thought.

"We found out there was no official authorization or report of any navy operation within a ten kilometer radius of our ship. Even more, the navy blocked our men from escaping the ship."

"Tch...so now we're dealin' with some rich bastards." Said Revy, with the cigarette Rock gave her when she woke up hanging on her lips.

"I've lost all contact with my men on the ship. That's the main purpose why I called you all here." Uttered Balalaika.

She was obviously frustrated by the fact that she had lost a dozen of her men all in one day.

"Those bastards aren't as skilled as your soldiers, sis. The thing is there were too many of them."

"I agree with that, before we got off the ship I spotted at least three dozen of them." Said Dutch.

Balalaika slightly nodded, as Benny spoke up.

"When I was waiting for you guys I saw their ships on the radar. After a brief search I found out they were normal fishing boat's and cargo carriers, probably modified with guns attached to them."

He was looking a bit anxious, since he rarely met Balalaika face to face."

"Is that all?" Balalaika asked.

"Actually, there is another thing. It seems they took all the weapons and equipment from the ship." Dutch added.

Suddenly something came into Balalaika's mind.

"There were two tanks on the ship. Did they take them as well?"

Rock was going to answer to that question when Revy interrupted.

"Yeah, they used one against us on the ship. But Rocky baby here stopped it." Revy smirked.

Both Balalaika and Boris were surprised at what Revy said.

"Rock, you destroyed a tank?" Balalaika questioned. She needed a logical explanation.

Rock smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I sorta threw a grenade down it's barrel..."

Both Balalaika and Boris looked at Rock in awe. Even though they were seasoned war veterans, the two had never done what Rock pulled off on that ship yesterday.

"My, my Rock. I've known you for two years now, yet you still don't stop surprising me."

"Even more, sis, he wants to learn how to use a gun now." Revy stated.

"I see you are finally getting to see the reality now, Rock."

Rock just continued to smile and scratch his head.

"Anyways, this is it for now. Thank you for the intel. I'll consider this as a favor I owe you."

The four of them all got up and turned to leave.

"No problem, Balalaika. See you in a while." Mentioned Dutch.

They were about to leave the room when Balalaika called Rock. She put her hands in her drawer and took out a pistol.

"Don't give it back to me again. Take it as a reward for you outstanding performance on the ship."

Rock walked back and accepted the pistol.

"Thanks Miss Balalaika. I'll get Revy to teach me how to use it."

Balalaika nodded in reply and the Lagoon company walked outside the room. The door was then closed by the guards at the entrance. "Kapitan, what are your thoughts on this?" Boris asked.

"We have immersed ourselves in peace for too long, sergeant. But now our enemies have challenged us to a war. I am sure they will strike again, soon. And when Roanapur turns into a battlefield..."

Balalaika put her elbows on the desk and clasped her hands together.

"...we, as soldiers, will do what we do best."

/

 **I know I said there would be more Rock/Revy character development in this chapter, but the meeting with Balalaika took a little long so I decided to move that to the next chapter so this chapter doesn't become too lengthy.**

 **Don't worry, by the time you are reading this I'm probably already working on the next chapter! Stay tuned! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **-Kable**


	4. Chapter 4

**The big question is whether there is going to be Rock x Revy romance or not. Since this is a Black Lagoon fic, Crime/Adventure will still be the main point. But yes, there will be Rock x Revy. It's just that I'm not sure how or when it will happen yet. Guess we'll just have to let the story unwind itself :)**

 **/**

They walked out of Balalaika's building and reached their car parked outside.

Revy turned around and saw Rock walking slowly, examining something on his hands.

"Hurry the fuck up Rock, we still need to get you a gun from the church."

"There's no need to, Balalaika just gave me one." Rock raised his hand and showed Revy the firearm.

Revy stopped walking and stared at the gun on his hands.

"Holy shit, let me see it." Revy went over and grabbed the gun from Rock.

Benny started the car, and the rest of them got in. They sat in their usual positions, with Benny at the wheel and Dutch beside him, while Rock and Revy sat in the backseat. Soon they were already on their way back to the office.

"Balalaika gave you a gun?" Asked Dutch.

"Yeah, she said it was a reward for my performance on the ship."

"..." Dutch recalled the time when Rock demonstrated his manipulation skills and tight thinking when they had to get that maid and those US soldiers out of the city. He was already incredibly smart, and now him having a gun just makes him more dangerous. _Rock having a gun? Tell me about a tiger having wings._

Revy held up the gun she grabbed from Rock and examined it carefully. It was the _CZ-75B_ , a legendary Czech produced semi-automatic pistol, famous for its decent recoil, high reliability and large ammo capacity, able to hold 16 rounds per mag.

She took out the mag of the gun, finding it already fully loaded with 9mm rounds.

"The CZ-75B. It's a nice gun, and sis had it already fully loaded."

"Really?" Said Rock.

He knew nothing about firearms, and in contrast Revy was a gun enthusiast. It always felt like there was no gun that Revy couldn't use or didn't know about.

"Yep. Fitted with a nice ergonomic grip and a three dot sight...but I guess pencil pushers like you don't understand what the hell I'm saying." She laughed.

Rock had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Revy gave the gun back to Rock and put her arm on Rock's shoulder, leaning closer to him.

"Don't worry Rocky baby. As long as you're able to hit your targets, pretty much any gun will do."

Rock nodded in response. During his stay in Roanapur, he had seen too many self-centered douchbags waving their high caliber pistols around, only to be shot by Revy in the end.

Revy sat back and lit another cigarette. The one Rock gave her this morning had already ran out.

Rock scanned the gun closely, moving his eyes all over the weapon. The pistol was made out of stainless steel, and the reflection of sunlight made the gun look shiny. Characters ' _CZ 75 B cal 9 Luger'_ were engraved on the slide of the gun.

He wrapped his hands around the grip, feeling the pistol fitting perfect in his hand.

 _This is what it feels like, holding an instrument of death._

At this moment Rock's expression changed. His face turned a little darker, as he adjusted his mind.

 _People are like dice. We throw ourselves at the direction of our own choosing...and now I've chose to pick up a gun._

"Is there any method on how to get good with a gun fast?" Rock asked out of nowhere.

Revy looked at Rock with a half smirk. "There is a way, Rock. But I don't think you're gonna like it."

Rock looked back at Revy in the eyes, all ears listening.

"Just get yourself in real gunfights, if you're lucky and survive through a few of them, you'll get better at it. Fast."

Rock thought about it for a moment. He didn't really have the intention to dive head first into gunfights.

Rock's thoughts were interrupted when a violent bump from behind shook their entire car.

All four of them looked back, and saw a black van, following them closely from behind.

"What the fuck...?" Revy pulled out her Cutlasses.

"Benny, step on it!" Dutch shouted.

Benny stomped on the gas pedal as hard as he could. Their car boosted forward, gaining distance from the black van. Their car swerved along the road, dodging other cars.

This is Roanapur. When your car get's hit by another car, you don't pull to the side and call the cops. You take out your guns and get ready to defend yourself.

The van accelerated even faster. It drove up to their right side, the side which Rock and Dutch were sitting.

One window of the van lowered, revealing a man wearing a clown mask and holding a shotgun.

Revy aimed her two Cutlasses at the van outside. "Rock, get outa my way!"

Rock lowered his head down to give Revy a better sight of the clown.

She opened fire, and her 9mm rounds shattered the car window next to Rock and hit the van.

The clown quickly ducked down under the window as the bullets whizzed past above his head.

"Those damn brats! Yeah you better keep hiding! Or I'll make a hole in your head!" Yelled Revy.

The clown at the window raised his shotgun without raising his head out to look, firing blindly.

The bullets missed Rock and Revy, but instead opened up a huge hole in the backseat.

"Oh no you don't." Benny mumbled. He turned the steering wheel and rammed their car at the van. The two vehicles collided side by side.

They were so close that the shotgun the clown was holding was sticking right into the window next to Rock.

"Rock! Get his shotgun!" Revy shouted.

With a little hesitation, Rock yanked on the shotgun, but the clown didn't let go. Instead, he got up from hiding under the window to pull the gun back.

The clown showed up, struggling to pull the gun back from Rock, only to be greeted by the barrel of death on Revy's Beretta 92FS.

Revy fired her pistol, and gave the clown a clean headshot. He dropped his shotgun and fell back into his seat in the van, completely dead.

"Told you I'd put a hole in your head, cocksucker." Revy scowled.

Rock sat up, brushing off the ammo casings Revy dropped on him while she was shooting.

Another clown appeared at the lowered window and fired two submachine guns at the same time, one in each hand. One submachine gun was dangerous enough, but two meant destruction at such a close range.

Rock, Revy and Dutch all ducked while Benny lowered his head, struggling to maintain control of the car. Bullets were shredding everything apart.

First the all the side windows shattered, then the windshield broke, followed by the rear window. Pieces of the front and rear seats were also flying around.

The only thing that was stopping them from being hit, was the constant maneuvering Benny was doing. He steered left and right, combined with accelerating and slowing down.

Revy stayed low, kicking up the fuss the damage the clown was causing. If the clown kept firing, it would only be a matter of time before their car turns into a bare metal frame.

"Great! Now who's gonna pay for the fuckin' repairs!?" She yelled over the sound of gunfire and bullets bouncing off metal.

Revy was clearly annoyed by all the bullets flying around. Then a bullet flew past and knocked the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Fuck you!"

She sat up and raised her Cutlasses. The clown was so engrossed in shooting at their car that he was unready to react when Revy showed up. This gave her the opportunity.

She discharged multiple rounds into the clown, hitting him everywhere on his chest. The shirt he was wearing turned into a bloody mess as he dropped dead.

The van steered away a little bit, then steered back and crashed at their car from the side again.

"Looks like they're not giving up." Said Dutch.

"Dutch, maybe you can shoot the driver from your window? That might stop them." Rock pointed out.

Dutch grinned a little, took out his revolver and checked his ammo. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

He lowered his window and fired two shots at the driver of the van.

Most would expect the glass of the driver's side window to shatter, and the .429 bullets of Dutch's gun to kill the driver inside. But instead, the glass panel merely cracked, with the two bullets stuck on the glass.

"Fuck, it's bulletproof glass. These people really are some rich bastards."

The windows of the van were black, but Dutch could more or less see the driver looking back at him through the clown mask on his face.

Dutch aimed down and started shooting the tires of the van. After emptying all six bullets of his gun, a hole appeared on one of the front tires.

The van started to slow down, and a few moments later they got ahead.

"Finally we-"

Without warning, a car drove out of an alley and parked itself sideways on the road, right in the way of their path. The driver, also wearing a clown mask quickly jumped out and ran to the side.

"Shiiit...!" Benny yelled as he stepped on the brakes, trying to slow the car down. They started skidding forwards, gradually slowing down and stopping in front of the car blocking their road.

Their engine died down as they stopped. Benny tried turning the car keys, but there was no reaction.

The van that was chasing them slowly caught up, and stopped about thirty meters behind their car. Four clowns armed with AK-47's got out and carefully walked towards them, using other cars parked along the streets as cover.

"Benny, get the car moving."

"Gimme a few minutes Dutch, I'm trying." Benny replied as he desperately turned the car keys. "Revy, can you buy us some time?"

Revy had both of her guns readied on her hands. "I'd be glad to."

She glanced at Rock. He was sitting comfortably on his seat.

"Rock, now you got a gun, make yourself useful."

"B...but Revy, you haven't taught me how to use one yet."

"Just point it at someone and pull the damn trigger. It's that simple. Besides, you need experience." She grinned.

"..."

"Relax, Rocky baby. If anything goes up in a cluster fuck, mommy's here to save you." She said in a teasing tone.

With that said, Revy opened the car door and got out. Rock followed behind, with a reluctant look on his face.

The two were immediately under fire once they stepped out of the car.

Rock and Revy swiftly hid behind a car parked by their side. Needless to say, Revy was very agile when it came to dodging bullets. Rock on the other hand had been getting involved in gunfights ever since he joined the Lagoon company, and the experience allowed him to at least know when bullets are flying at him.

Revy scanned the street for the location of the clowns. All four of them were hiding behind another car not far in front of them.

She returned fire, shooting both of her pistols.

"Watch it, Rock. They're all hiding behind that car."

Rock looked towards the direction Revy was shooting. Indeed, the four of them from the van were all hiding there.

 _Four of them from the van..._

Something didn't feel right. He held his gun tightly in his hand and looked around.

 _Where's the guy from the car that blocked our path?_

"Rock, you gonna help or not!?" Revy yelled over the gunfire. The clowns were constantly ducking behind the car, making themselves hard to hit.

"One of them is missing, he's hiding som-" Rock saw the man. A man wearing a clown mask. He was approaching from behind with a pistol in his hand.

"Revy watch out!"

Rock aimed his gun at the man, feeling the trigger biting his index finger as he fired his first shot. The gun kicked back slightly, followed by the roar of the 9mm bullet rocketing out of the barrel.

The round hit the man's left chest, causing him to twist a bit then fall over. His pistol clattered to the ground, and blood gushed out of his wound.

Rock expected him to stay down, but the man grunted loudly and tried to reach towards the handgun he dropped.

He wasn't dead yet.

Rock shot him again, this time in the head.

"Nice job with your first kill." Said Revy as she sat down behind cover and reloaded her Cutlasses.

Rock stared at the corpse in front of him, not knowing how to feel. It was like he killed a person for the first time, although it wasn't.

The metallic sound of a bullets bouncing off the car pulled him out of his thoughts.

"...Technically this isn't my first."

Revy finished reloading.

"And it isn't your last. Now keep shooting if you wanna get out of here in one piece."

"...right." Rock turned around and raised his gun.

Revy and Rock rose up from cover and started shooting.

The clowns ducked, then rose back up and returned fire, then Rock and Revy ducked down.

The situation soon turned into a minute long gunfight, each of them taking turns firing at each other. Two of the clowns chose the wrong time to poke out their heads, and got shot by Rock and Revy.

"fuckin A." She smirked.

Rock's moves were still a bit clumsy, and his aiming was much slower than Revy's speed, but already enough to match a low level hired gun.

They were just about to rise back up and return fire when a large engine sound entered their ears.

"Hey you two! Playtime's over, were gettin' outta here!" Shouted Dutch.

Rock and Revy stood up, sprinted towards the car and got in as fast as they could.

Benny backed up the car a bit, then stepped on full throttle, racing back towards the Lagoon office.

"We shoulda brought some grenades." Revy said as she put her guns back into her holsters and slumped back in the seat. "They'd be blown to hell now if I had those babies."

"They're gonna pay for this. For damaging our company's property and endangering our employees." Said Dutch in a calm tone.

"Should we tell Balalaika about this?" Rock asked.

"She'll find out by herself. This street is Balalaika's territory. They'll be here soon."

/

"Boss, we lost them." A man said into his phone.

The man waited for a reply, and heard nothing but silence.

"Look, Mr. Jester... eh I mean boss, I know you said we needed to get rid of the Japanese man, but that woman with two guns kept getting in the way."

"You know I hired you for a reason." A cold voice replied.

"Yes... I do." Sweat trickled down the man's face as he spoke.

"I hired you to KILL that Japanese man. But you didn't. Now there's no reason I should pay you."

"Just gimme some more time...I...I'll have his dead body delivered to you by the end of this day."

There was a short silence, then the man heard a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"No, no it's okay. If I were you I wouldn't worry about that. "

"What do you mean?"

"You see, any person smart enough would know to not start a gunfight on the Russian mafia's territory. Within minutes they'll be arriving at your place."

"But you told us to take him out right here, on Makkasan street!"

The Jester laughed again. "Yes. I set you up. Now you better run."

He hung up the phone and stood up, moving to the windows of his room. A wide view of the harbor and the ocean could be seen. A sly grin formed on his face.

 _'He's probably going to surrender to the Russians. By then, everything for the plan will be in place.'_

/

 **Thanks for reading! I hope this was a good chapter!**

 **This chapter took almost a month for me to finish, because I can only utilize some very limited spare time to write (like while I'm on the toilet... etc).**

 **With only 46 days left to my college entrance exams, I have decided to take a break from writing to focus solely on my studies. I'll be back when I'm done :)**

 **-Kable**


End file.
